Esoragoto Spiral
Esoragoto Spiral (絵空事スパイラル) is the sixth uploaded song of the project. It focuses on Seisa and about how she fabricates herself and her own thoughts. Overview :Esoragoto Spiral is the seventeenth song made by Last Note. as well as the sixth song of this series. The music is accompanied by a piano performed by one of the HoneyWorks members, cake. The music is slightly jazzy to suit with Seisa's character which was described as cool and mature.As stated on this interview. :It focuses on Seisa, the representative of the Going Home Club, who is lost in her thoughts and tries to fabricate herself by gathering some aspects of bitterness and sweetness. Trivia *This is the only song whose melody was revealed before the lyrics were inserted officially in a Namahousou. *This is the third song which was released before its PV. The first one is Garakuta Innocence, followed by Izayoi Seeing. *The official English title originally used for the light novel of the same name was "Fabrication Spiral", but the title used for the PV released over a year later was "A Fiction Spiral". Audio Lyrics & Translation |-| Kanji= 夢からの退席を延長 睡眠も考えも浅いらしい 気怠さと疼きだす傷痕 寝ても覚めても逃れられないのに 螺旋の途中で見つけたのはスプーンひとさじ分の「甘さ」 いくら混ぜても私に溶けないそれを それでも懸命に掻き集めて… でも 絵空事スパイラルユラユラユラリ五里霧中 夢が言葉になる 「笑って!」 迷いを奪い去るグラグラグラリ揺さぶって 私の事を連れ出した「少女」と「甘さ」が溶けて混ざりあって そのレシピはどうやら形になったみたいね? 優雅にソツが無いとレッテル 指針の向きが再度狂ってる 絵に描いた餅の味、知ってる? ……絶望するわ理想との乖離 沈む最中に見つけたのはスプーンでひとさじの「苦味」 とても自然に私に溶けたそれは 〃涙〃の形になって溢れてきた… 絵空事スパイラル早くお家に帰りましょう 傷口晒さずに隠して 女神なんかじゃないの美しさなどどこにも無い 私の中に重なった少女は「苦味」さえも「深み」だと言って笑って 直ぐにレシピを書き換えていた 螺旋の途中で見つけたのはスプーンひとさじ分の「甘さ」 いくら混ぜても私に溶けないそれを 必死に集めたの 絵空事スパイラル抜け出すために無我夢中 夢が現実になる 「一緒に!」 楽しみの倍がある自責の念は消えずとも 私の事を連れ出した「少女」と「甘さ」も「苦味」も 全てが混ざり溶け合ったレシピを 〃幸せ〃と名付けた 「……ありがとう、おはよう」 |-| Rōmaji= Yume kara no taiseki wo enchō Suimin mo kangae mo asairashii Kedarusa to uzukidasu kizuato Netemo sametemo nogarerarenai noni Rasen no tochū de mitsuketa no wa SPOON hitosaji bun no "amasa" Ikura mazetemo watashi ni tokenai sore wo soredemo kenmei ni kakiatsumete... demo Esoragoto SPIRAL yurayura yurari gorimuchū Yume ga kotoba ni naru "Waratte!" Mayoi wo ubaisaru guragura gurari yusabutte Watashi no koto wo tsuredashita "shōjo" to "amasa" ga tokete mazariatte Sono RECIPE wa dōyara katachi ni natta mitai ne? Yūga ni sotsu ga nai to retteru Shishin no muki ga saido kurutteru E ni egaita mochi no aji, shitteru? ......Zetsubō suruwa risō to no kairi Shizumu sanaka ni mitsuketa no wa SPOON de hitosaji bun no "nigami" Totemo shizen ni watashi ni toketa sore wa "namida" no katachi ni natte afuretekita... Esoragoto SPIRAL hayaku o-uchi ni kaerimashō Kizuguchi sarasazu ni kakushite Megami nanka janai no utsukushisa nado doko ni mo nai Watashi no naka ni kasanatta shōjo wa "nigami" sae mo "fukami" da to itte waratte Sugu ni RECIPE wo kakikaeteita Rasen no tochū de mitsuketa no wa SPOON hitosaji bun no "amasa" Ikura mazetemo watashi ni tokenai sore wo Hisshi ni atsumetano Esoragoto SPIRAL nukedasu tame ni mugamuchū Yume ga genjitsu ni naru "Issho ni!" Tanoshimi no bai ga aru jiseki no nen wa kiezu to mo Watashi no koto wo tsuredashita "shōjo" to "amasa" mo "nigami" mo Subete ga mazaritokeatta RECIPE wo "Shiawase" to nazuketa "......Arigatō, ohayō" |-| Screenshots Es-001.jpg Es-002.jpg Es-003.jpg Es-004.jpg Es-005.jpg Es-006.jpg Es-007.jpg Es-008.jpg Es-009.jpg Es-010.jpg Es-011.jpg Es-012.jpg Es-013.jpg Es-014.jpg Es-015.jpg Es-016.png Es-017.png Es-018.png Es-019.png Es-020.png Es-021.png Es-022.png Es-023.png Es-024.png Es-025.png Es-026.png Es-027.png Es-028.png Es-029.png Es-030.png Es-031.png Es-032.png Es-033.png Es-034.png Es-035.png Es-036.png Es-037.png Es-038.png Es-039.png Es-040.png Es-041.png Es-042.png Es-043.png Es-044.png Es-045.png Es-046.png Es-047.png Es-048.png Es-049.png Es-050.png Es-051.png Es-052.png Es-053.png Es-054.png Es-055.png Es-056.png Es-057.png See Also *Seisa Mikagura *ミカグラ学園組曲 VI -Esoragoto Spiral- References *Utaten - Kanji lyrics Category:Songs